


3 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	3 Sheeko Gaaban

Runta waxa ay tahay in ay lahayd quruxdiisa oo isna wuxuu lahaa sharaf. Laakiin waxay ahaayeen kuwa kaliya ee ka arki karto Tilmaamo sida in midba midka kale. Waxay ahayd qof ka fiican ayuu, ka khayr badan ugu isagu weligiis waa ogaa runta iyo waqtiga badan ayaa la isticmaalaa iyada ugu this ma ahaayeen kiiska.

Iyadu waa sida Misra ee songs ee, nooca ayuu ka hor, wuxuu u maleeyey ku jiraan xerooyin barakacayaal, ama inta jeer ee ay lahayd marna jiraye, nooca dadka ku nool sharaf iyo dareemi ku faraxsanahay in aan ku dhiman, waayo sharaf aad u, nooca in uu rabay in uu noqon aanu markii aan ahaa dhalinyarada ka hor ku biirin askartu wuxuu boqornimada Aerys ka hor.

Waxa uu u rajeeyay iyadu sidaas ahayn ma soo baxay masayrka ama nabadgelyo saabsan iidooyinka ku sheegtay in lahaa iyo in uu lumay muddo dheer ka hor, laakiin maxaa yeelay qaddar ee idealists ku nool dunida oo ilaa hadda ka soo horyaal tani waa in ay si fudud u soo hor jeesatay iyaga.


End file.
